Prendre la clef des champs
by Ace-LonelyWolf
Summary: Assez de cette vie citadine chez Joja Corporation, Frédéric saisit la chance que lui donne son défunt grand-père et change totalement de style de vie. Employée de bureau à fermière... voilà qui promet plus d'une difficulté! C'est sans compter ses coups de coeur sur certains habitants de Stardew Valley qui vont la pousser à faire des choix bien difficiles.
1. Chapter 1 Prendre la clef des champs

__Prendre la clef des champs__

**Chapitre 1**

L'atmosphère était lourde, plus que d'habitude, c'était surement la goutte de trop. Je serais les dents et mes poings en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Putain, oui, j'avais merdé, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne réagisse que maintenant ? J'aurais pu rectifier le tir, changer… je ne serais pas en train de la perdre. Pour de bon. Les larmes étaient montées quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle était mon dernier pilier, celle qui me maintenait encore la tête hors de l'eau, celle qui me donnait un peu de soleil dans cette sinistre ville, me rechargeait les batteries après ces journées aussi infernales qu'interminables. C'était d'ailleurs ce train de vie qui avait mis en miette notre relation. Je le ramenais chaque soir à la maison, dans l'espoir qu'elle me calme, me guérisse et j'avais fini par l'épuiser. Est-ce que si elle s'en était plainte avant, aurais-je vraiment changé ? L'aurais-je même prise au sérieux, sans lui dire que c'était facile à dire pour elle ? Qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes jobs, le même stress, les mêmes responsabilités ? Une déchirure se fit sentir dans ma poitrine, mais je restais droite sur mes jambes par je ne sais quel miracle.

\- "Assez… ASSEZ ! Tout est fini entre nous, hurla-t-elle."

S'en suivi d'un claquement de porte violent, accompagnant parfaitement ses paroles. Le silence était retombé soudainement, ou presque... il y avait comme un écho intelligible à peine perceptible qui tournait en boucle. Avec un peu de concentration… oui voilà, écoute… tu ne l'entends pas ? Le bruit de mon monde qui s'écroule autour de moi.

Je prenais conscience que j'étais à terre, pleurant recroquevillée sur moi-même. J'avais tout perdu et ça m'avait pendu au nez depuis bien longtemps.

Le lendemain fut rude et j'hésitais l'ombre d'un instant à appeler le boulot pour faire part de mon absence. A quoi bon ? C'était tout ce qu'il me restait, cette saloperie de boulot. Puis si c'était pour rester dans cet appart tout aussi pourris pour me morfondre, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Rien n'en valait la peine. Comme zombifiée, je traversais la foule errante quotidienne pour rejoindre les bureaux Joja Corporation. Je cachais de ma veste en cuir ma chemise aux couleurs de l'entreprise, dégoûtée de travailler pour ces gros pourris dans le seul but était de faire du chiffre. Respecter ses employés ? Ainsi que ses clients ? Quelle bonne blague ! Il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur cette entreprise… et pas beaucoup en positif, entre la concurrence déloyale au niveau des prix, le rachat des commerces locaux, la publicité mensongère –on s'en lasse pas– et bien sûr la corruption chez les dirigeants. Quant aux conditions de travail… tout le monde regrettait de s'être engagé ici. Mettre un pied dans cette « famille », c'était mourir aux yeux de tout autre employeur. Le directeur voyait d'un très mauvais œil que ces employés démissionnent pour une autre entreprise, ''ça fait très mauvaise impression''. Alors, les RH envoyaient automatiquement un certificat de travail au nouvel employeur en laissant planer la menace de les acheter prochainement.

Bien sûr, tout était fait de manière détourné. Ce n'était pas noté noir sur blanc ''engage-le et tu n'existes plus'', ils avaient enrobé le message de beaucoup de miel pour qu'aucune plainte ne sois émise à leur encontre. Ça sonnait plus « Oh mais si notre employé s'intéresse à travailler chez vous, c'est que vous devez être une entreprise dynamique et de qualité ! Nous sommes heureux que nos employés puissent à présent servir votre département. Nous profitons de cet échange pour vous faire part de notre intérêt à avoir un partenariat avec votre entreprise, nous serions heureux d'en discuter avec vous prochainement ! ». S'il y avait bien un mot que la concurrence craignait, c'était bien ''partenariat''. Joja Corporation en avait une définition très différentes des autres entreprises et beaucoup en avaient appris à leur dépend au moment de glisser la clé sous la porte. Pour se faire bien voir, Joja Corporation reprenait la plupart des salariés de l'établissement. Tout ce processus se faisait en un mois et les employés n'étant pas toujours mis rapidement au courant, il devenait très compliqué de trouver une place ailleurs. Les factures et les loyers ne se payant pas tout seul… c'était comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée dans ce beau merdier. Je me demandais tous les jours si je n'avais pas mieux fait de passer au chômage, cela m'aurait épargné énormément de sacrifices, ma santé mentale et surtout ma vie de couple. Je me mordis la lèvre en me forçant de ne pas y penser. Ce n'était pas maintenant que je me trouvais dans le hall d'entrée du building que je devais me mettre à craquer.

Tel un robot, je passais mon badge avant de monter au troisième étage. A peine les porte de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes que le brouhaha habituel m'assommait. Je traversais péniblement l'open-space, évitant soigneusement de ne pas croiser le chef du service, Lars Grant. J'avais de la chance pour le moment, il était appuyé contre une paroi, dos à moi, pour discuter avec Cindy Spark. Comme tu devines, elle est la « jolie fille de l'étage », ce malgré elle. C'était une chouette nana qui ne savait pas dire non et encore moins à son responsable. Bien sûr, si Lars allait trop loin avec ces mains de rat, elle allait le repousser, mais pas assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, Lars, je l'avais connu aimable et avec un super esprit d'équipe. Mais il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait reçu sa promotion, déjà en prenant la grosse tête et… je me demandais s'il n'avait pas reçu un lavage de cerveau.

Je cessais de lui chercher des excuses en arrivant à ma place. D'habitude, j'y trouvais une pile assez grande qui me prenait la tête toute la journée et qui parfois me faisait faire deux heures supplémentaires si tout allait bien. Sauf que là… il y en avait trois. J'émis un rire hystérique en saisissant les premières feuilles. Pas là peine de demander si c'était une mauvaise blague ou une erreur, si c'était sur mon bureau, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

\- "Salut Fred, dit une voix masculine derrière moi, toutes mes condoléances pour… ton grand-père. Je sais que c'est une question con mais, ça va aller ?"

Je ravalais mon envie de… ah, je ne savais même plus comment je me sentais. Si c'était l'envie de pleurer, de rire, de fracasser ou même de tuer quelqu'un, voir moi-même. Je me tournais lentement pour voir mon voisin de bureau, Christian Baker. Je me méfiais de lui, car je le voyais souvent parler avec Lars à voix basses. Étrangement, c'était aussi celui qui avait les missions les moins pénibles à effectuer et avec une charge de travail minime. C'était surement sa récompense pour cafter tout ce qui se passait dans les bureaux… ou j'étais juste mauvaise langue et parano.

\- "Salut Chris, répondis-je d'une voix blanche que je corrigeais par la suite, à voir ça, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller bien."

\- "Je peux t'en prendre une partie… je trouve injuste de te faire payer ton congé d'hier après-midi pour l'enterrement… enfin, tu vois."

\- "Oui, je vois. Mais ça va aller, merci."

Je me mis au travail sans lui prêter plus d'attention. J'avais peur de lui être redevable en le laissant m'aider. Cela pouvait me coûter cher, c'était ce que mon instinct me hurlait. Il me hurlait aussi d'ouvrir mon troisième tiroir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je m'exécutais. Avant que mon grand-père m… meure, il m'avait donné une lettre avec une consigne à respecter. Lui aussi n'avait pas une bonne opinion de Joja Corporation et m'avait toujours dit que j'étais courageuse de m'accrocher dans cette ville folle. Il ajoutait qu'il voulait mon bonheur et qu'il craignait qu'avec cette pression constante, je finisse un jour par ne plus le supporter. Bien sûr, grand-père ne me le souhaitait pas, mais il voulait m'assurer une sorte d'échappatoire. J'avais interdiction d'ouvrir sa lettre avant que ce soit le cas. Être sûre de moi quand à vouloir quitter cette vie d'employée de bureau.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus aucune raison de chasser cette idée de partir d'ici. Plus d'attache. Espérer une amélioration sur le plan carrière serait naïf… quant à Eva… je lui avais suffisamment pourris la vie, pas vrai ? J'avais envie de l'appeler, mais la connaissant, je tomberais sur son répondeur. Elle n'y lisait jamais ses messages. Puis ce serait ridicule de faire ça, hein ? D'aller la supplier de me reprendre… de lui dire combien je l'aimais…

Je me stoppai net.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Je. L'aimais.

Ces mots n'avaient plus de sens, en plus d'être au passé.

Je tremblais me rendant compte que tout ce que je faisais pendant plus d'une année, c'était m'inquiéter de mon travail. J'avais zappé tout le reste. TOUT. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle, je cherchais à me concentrer sur le dossier que j'avais entre les mains, mais ma vision était brouillée et je me sentais manquer d'air.

Je tiens plus. Je ne veux plus être un robot.

JE VEUX VIVRE, PUTAIN, VIVRE. SORTIR D'ICI. MAINTENANT.

Impossible de reprendre mon sang-froid, alors que chacun de mes gestes s'effectuaient lentement, tout allait à cent à l'heure dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai poussé les dossiers hors de mon bureau. Je crois que je me suis saisie de la lettre avant de me lever. Je crois que j'ai marché sur les dossiers éparpillés sur le sol. Je crois que j'ai fait un doigt d'honneur à Lars dans le couloir.

Je crois que je suis partie.

Au moment où je pus reprendre conscience de ce que je faisais, je me trouvais sur le toit du building, assise contre la porte d'escalier. Il faisait encore un peu froid, j'en avais même oublié que nous étions en fin de saison hivernal. Le temps passe si vite… et moi je l'avais gâché dans cette tour maudit.

« Une vie meilleure avec Joja ! », criait le panneau publicitaire au-dessus de moi. Si j'avais encore la force de bouger, je le tagguerais en… en « Un fist en profondeur avec Joja ! » ou je ne sais pas quoi d'encore plus flinguant. J'avais même plus la tête à réfléchir à ça. A plus rien du tout d'ailleurs. C'était surement pour ça que l'endroit que mon mode automatique avait trouvé pour me réfugier, c'était ici. Parce que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller et que je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller dans cette ville pour être tranquille. Le vide résonnant entre mes deux oreilles me fit comprendre que je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire. Je baissais les yeux sur l'enveloppe que je tenais comme si ma vie en dépendait et l'ouvrait le plus soigneusement possible.

« Chère Frederic,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu dois avoir besoin de changement.

La même chose m'est arrivé, il y a longtemps. J'avais perdu de vue ce qui comptait le plus dans la vie… de vraies connections avec d'autres personnes et la nature. Alors j'ai tout laissé tomber et j'ai déménagé à l'endroit que j'appartiens vraiment. J'ai joint l'acte de propriété de … ma fierté et ma joie : La ferme of Spades. Elle est située à Stardew Valley, sur la côte sud. C'est l'endroit idéal pour commencer ta nouvelle vie. C'est mon cadeau le plus précieux de tous et maintenant, il est à toi. Je sais que tu honoras le nom de la famille, gamine.

Bonne chance,

Avec amour, Walter, ton grand-père préféré. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade et il me fallut relire trois à quatre fois pour réaliser ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il avait gardé sa ferme… !? Pour me la donner ? Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit et elles coulèrent longtemps.

Avant que je ne me mettre à trop réfléchir, je devais saisir cette occasion et tout organiser. Je ne devais plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Je ne devais plus me permettre de vivre comme ça. Plus jamais. Ou la prochaine fois que j'ouvrirais les yeux sur ce qu'est ma vie… ce sera sur mon propre lit de mort. Séchant mes larmes et attendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on n'en voit plus aucune trace, j'étais parée à rendre ma démission. Normalement, je devrais attendre trois mois pour sortir de cet enfer, mais j'en savais assez pour pouvoir faire pression sur mes supérieurs et qu'on m'accorde la fin du mois.

Trois semaines où je pris mes vacances et les laissaient régler mes heures supplémentaires sur mon compte. Un joli bonus pour m'assurer un bon début et couvrir toutes les dépenses pour mon déménagement qui s'arrêtait à l'administratif, ainsi qu'un billet de bus. Pour ce qui était du mobilier et de mon appartement, j'allais le laisser à Eva. Je lui lançais d'ailleurs un coup de file, prête à faire face à son répondeur. Quelle surprise j'eus quand la tonalité laissa place à la voix de maman Eva. J'avais retenu mon souffle en l'entendant grogner mon nom, nous n'avions jamais eu de bons rapports et elle n'avait plus de raison de prendre des gants avec moi. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, c'était son droit au vu de comment j'avais traité sa fille… mais je n'allais pas lui demander pardon. Mes excuses attendront qu'Eva veuille bien m'adresser la parole. En revanche, sa mère changea de ton quand je lui exposais mon plan de départ et ce que je laissais à ma… mon ex. Quel choc j'eus quand je la vis devenir sincèrement aimable et respectueuse avec moi par la suite. M'aidant les jours suivant à faire les changements de nécessaire pour sa fille qui refusait toujours de me répondre. Je ne savais même pas si elle était contente, voir soulagée de garder le domicile… ou peut-être qu'elle n'en voulait pas et que sa mère en faisait son affaire.

J'imaginais ne pas être prête à recevoir de réponse… et puis, ça ne me regarde plus. J'aurais quand même voulu lui dire qu'elle allait me manquer. Nous avions passé de supers moments ensembles avant que j'entre chez Joja. Vraiment. Mais là encore, j'imagine que remuer le passé et l'obliger à m'écouter était très égoïste de ma part. Ce pourquoi je n'insistais pas auprès de sa mère qui m'aurait probablement rembarré.

J'eus tout de même un pincement au cœur lors de mon dernier appel et un plus gros au moment de prendre place dans mon bus. Personne ne me disait au revoir alors que le véhicule s'en allait tout doucement. Silencieusement, je lâchais quelques larmes pour me laver de cette vie de citadine. Désormais, la prochaine fois que je pleurerais, cela sera de bonheur devant mes magnifiques plantations ! Vague promesse au vu de ma connaissance en la matière. J'ouvris mon livre « L'agriculture pour les nuls » et attendis studieusement d'arriver dans mon nouveau chez moi.

* * *

**Minute de l'auteur:** Voilà, je reviens en 2019 pour une nouvelle histoire! Oui, je me pose la même question que toi... est-ce que je vais réussir à la finir? Hahaha... enfin, seul ma détermination pourra en décider et en ce moment, elle dit UN GROS OUI! Je laisse un rating T pour le moment, à cause de quelques grossiertés par si, par là. Possible que cela change en M pour plus tard, quand Fred aura trouvé quelqu'un... ;') Oui quand on me connait, on se doute toujours qu'il va y avoir une petite histoire de fesses. Après je ne suis pas encore fixée sur qui sera LA personne restant pour de bon avec Fred, c'est dure de se décider avec tous ses bacheliers. La seule chose qui est, c'est que ce sera un homme. Le yuri, ce ne sera pas pour cette histoire, sorry. _Salutations, Ace._


	2. Chapter 2 Prendre la clef des champs

Prendre la clé des champs

**Chapitre deux**

Même motivée sur mon livre, j'avais réussi à m'endormir. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, ce fut un freinage un peu plus brusque qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Merde, j'ai même pas pu profiter de regarder le paysage alentours... bon, j'allais sûrement avoir tout le temps de le faire ces prochains jours, ou juste après avoir fini de m'installer et pris l'habitude de mon nouvel emploie du temps. A peine étais-je sortie avec mon bagage qu'une rousse me fit un grand signe de la main pour me faire signe d'approcher. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle ne tarda pas à me serrer la main avec enthousiasme.

\- "Bonjour, vous devez être Ace ! Bienvenue à Pelican Town, dit-elle, vous avez fait bon voyage ?"

\- "Oh. Bonjour madame, répondis-je décontenancé, comment savez-vous qui je suis..."

\- "Vous avez quelques traits des visages de votre grand-père, me coupa-t-elle, puis vous n'étiez pas beaucoup à sortir et vous êtes la seule avec une malle."

\- "... bien joué Sherlock !"

Elle rigola sincèrement et cela m'épatais qu'on comprenne mon humour. D'habitude en ville, les gens étaient tellement premier degré qu'ils percevaient ça comme du sarcasme, comme si je me foutais de leur gueule. En faite, je crois que je l'aurais aussi pris comme ça si nous avions échangé les rôles. Y avait plus qu'à espérer que cet endroit me change en me désactivant ce programme défensif et rapidement !

\- "Je m'appelle Robin, je suis la charpentière du village. Le maire Lewis m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous montrer où se trouve votre ferme. Y est déjà, bien sûr, il a voulu que ce soit présentable pour votre venue."

\- "Présentable ? Il y a un problème ?"

\- "Non, non, c'est juste que ça fait un moment que plus personne n'avait mis les pieds. Le maire voulait juste dépoussiérer pour votre arrivée et que vous puissiez vous reposer."

\- "Je vois. C'est vraiment à lui de faire ça ? Je veux dire, c'est que..."

\- "Vous avez raison, il n'y était pas obligé. Mais bon, c'est tellement rare qu'une de nouvelle personne emménage ici qu'il veut vraiment que tu t'y sentes bien."

Je hochais simplement la tête en me gardant d'émettre mon inquiétude. C'était une ferme qui appartenait à mon grand-père et qui devait probablement être à un arrière-arrière grand-père... alors qu'un inconnu y entre comme ça pour y mettre de l'ordre... c'était quand même moyen. Après, c'était une petite ville, je me doute bien que le maire avait pu sympathiser avec mes aïeuls. Encore fallait-il que je sache leur degré de relation. Juste pote de bar ? Ami très proche ? Ou relation très moyenne... j'avais toujours imaginé mes anciens avec un fusil et une chaise à bascule, pointant le premier étranger franchissant leur domaine. Ils parleraient grossièrement avec un vieil accent et préféraient frapper que parler. Stéréotype quand tu nous tiens ! Je me retenais de rire avant de me reprendre plus sérieusement sur la question. C'était tout aussi possible que le maire soit le genre intrusif. Walter était une bonne pâte dissimulée sous un masque de vieux grincheux, alors au vu du titre qu'avec ce Lewis, il était possible qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit. Au moins pour ça, j'allais très prochainement avoir une réponse, sauf que je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'en vouloir. Robin n'en avait pas l'air très inquiète, était-elle dans le coup, se gardant de me prévenir des sales habitudes du maire ? Non, attendez, elle avait dit... elle avait dit qu'il faisait ça pour un bon accueil dans la ville. C'était poussé de faire le ménage pour quelqu'un, voir ça enlevait une grosse épine du pied pour certain. Pelican Town serait un lieu hanté et c'était pour ça qu'il en faisait des caisses pour que je me sente bien dans ma ferme ? Ou alors y a eu récemment des scandales ? Un meurtre ? J'avais rien vu dans les journaux, peut-être avait-il étouffé l'affaire !? OU ALORS C'ETAIT COMME DANS HOT FUZZ, LE FILM ! La ville était une secte qui n'acceptait que la crème de la crème ! J'ETAIS FOUTUE, FOUTUE JE VOUS DIS !

\- "Robin, hurla une voix rocailleuse, viens m'aider, le moteur fume !"

\- "Zut, j'arrive Pam, répondit-elle avant de courir vers le dit bus."

Je m'approchais à mon tour pour observer la scène. La chauffeuse, une quinquagénaire a l'air pas très commode, ouvrit le capot avec peine, tant dit que Robin balayait l'air pour dissiper la fumée. J'attendis dix bonnes minutes avant que les deux femmes ne décident d'abandonner. Le moteur était beaucoup trop bouillant pour faire quoi que ce soit, et bien qu'elles semblaient connaître quelques astuces, elles n'étaient pas mécaniciennes.

\- "Au lieu d'nous r'gardez, fais qu'est que chose la brunette là, gronda la chauffeuse."

\- "Pam ! C'est la nouvelle fermière, parle lui correctement, la rectifia Robin."

\- "Chier merde, désolée ma p'tite, je te paierais une bière pour me faire pardonner."

\- "Tu offres des bières, toi, maintenant ?"

Ok, c'était pas une secte glorifiant des habitants parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles. J'étais sauve. Pour l'instant. Je me frottais la nuque, ne sachant quoi faire pour me rendre utile. Voyant mon malaise, Robin revint vers moi en me demandant de ne pas m'en faire et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse intimider par Pam. A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que la dite Pam piquait une crise devant son véhicule. Ce fut le moment que choisit la rousse pour me pousser gentiment hors du périmètre en rigolant nerveusement.

Nous ne mettions pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant mon nouveau chez moi, mais Robin avait eu le temps de me parler un peu de la ville. Elle m'avait surtout indiqué où se trouvait sa maison et donc son commerce, si jamais j'avais besoin de quelque chose... puis aussi de sa famille. C'était une famille recomposée, son mari et elle élevaient deux beau enfants, Sebastian allait avoir vingt-quatre ans et Maru vingt-deux ans. Je me sentis un peu soulagée en entendant ça, je ne serais pas la seule jeune dans ce petit village. Elle sembla le percevoir, car elle m'indiqua qu'il y avait pas mal de jeune de mon âge, dont deux autres venus d'une grande ville. Elle eut un rictus, le genre qu'on avait quand on envoyait une petite pique à une tierce personne. Allais-je réussir à prendre autant de recule qu'elle ou j'allais agir comme le stéréotype citadin ? Mais elle sembla se retenir, gardant le silence après être arrivé dans ce qui semblait être une clairière avec un bon coin de terre brute. Le terrain était une véritable catastrophe ! Beaucoup de pierre, de mauvaises herbes, des tronc d'arbre aussi gros qu'une voiture et bien sûr, des arbres en nombre. Puis il y avait un vieux chalet sur ma droite au toit rafistolé et des murs qui accusaient le temps passé. Je crois que Robin avait repris la parole, mais j'avais totalement décroché, me rendant bien compte du travail colossal qui m'attendait. J'étais seule et je n'avais jamais rien fait de ça dans ma vie. Mes seules expériences furent mes vacance d'été quand mes parents m'envoyaient chez mon grand-père. J'arrosais les plantes, nourrissais ses poules et l'aidais à cueillir ses arbres fruitiers. Des trucs qui prenaient du temps, mais qui étaient faciles ! Je m'attendais bien à ce que ce soit plus compliqué, qu'il allait falloir se lever tôt, avoir une discipline bien stricte sur son emploie du temps et qu'il allait falloir retrousser ses manches pour travailler la terre, mais là...

Si je ne mourrais pas sous un arbre avant la fin de la semaine, c'était un miracle !

Bordel, comment on coupait un arbre ? Oui, oui, avec une hache, haha, c'est drôle. Mais il devait bien y avoir une méthode ! Comme deviner de quel côté ça allait tomber ou... ou j'en sais rien. Robin pourrait bien me donner quelques conseils, voir peut-être m'aider, mais je n'aurais jamais l'argent pour la dédommager.

\- "T'en fait pas, ça va aller. C'est un sacré chantier, mais il faut que tu y ailles petit à petit, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je t'assure que la terre est fertile, tu feras de bonne plantation. Ne te décourage pas !"

Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre que je me surpris à voir un homme sortir du chalet. Il était d'un âge avancé, mais semblait tout de même tenir à rester coquet. Moustache peignée, béret, bretelle et chemise verte, il époussetait en se regardant dans le reflet d'une fenêtre. Une fois sa tenue en ordre, il se tourna vers nous et descendit les escaliers du porche en me souhaitant joyeusement la bienvenue.

\- "Je suis Lewis, maire de Pelican Town, se présenta-t-il, tout le monde a demandé après vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un de nouveau s'installe au village. C'est même un grand événement pour nous !"

\- "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur et merci pour votre chaleureux accueil, répondis-je en essayant de me ressaisir."

Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi le maire avait fait le ménage à l'intérieur de la baraque. C'était juste histoire que je ne fasse pas une crise de nerf, voir même que je me dise avoir fait une connerie d'avoir quitté Joja ! Haha... HAHAHAHA ! Non, la véritable erreur, c'était Joja Inc lui-même.

\- "Alors, repris le maire, vous emménagez dans le vieux chalet de votre grand-père. C'est une bonne maison, très..."

Un silence retomba alors que nous contemplions la dite demeure.

\- "... rustique !"

Nouveau silence.

\- "Rustique ? C'est une façon de voir les choses, reprit Robin en riant, « vieille » serait un mot un peu plus approprié."

\- "C'est très impoli de dire ça, s'offusqua Lewis, ne l'écoutez pas, Frédéric. Elle essaie juste de vous pousser à acheter l'une de ses améliorations résidentielles."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette dernière cesse de rire, presque choqué d'entendre ça. Elle croisa les bras en détournant son corps de nous et se garda de répliquer face au maire. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer et j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir le besoin de répondre à leur interaction. Les mots m'auraient manqué et me fier à ce que je ressentais n'aiderait en rien. Parce que je ne savais pas du tout quoi en penser de tout ça. C'était si nouveau... je ne devais pas savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais réellement.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, conclus Lewis, vous devez être fatiguée après un si long voyage. Vous devriez aller vous reposez. Demain, vous devriez aller un peu au village et faire connaissance avec le reste de la communauté. Les gens apprécieront beaucoup de vous rencontrer. Puis si ça ne vous déranges pas, tutoyons-nous, après tout, c'est bien plus conviviale !"

Je hochais simplement la tête en me forçant à sourire. Il était vrai que je ne cracherais pas sur une douche et un lit douillet ! Mais à voir ma maison, je me demandais si j'avais l'eau courante. Haha... je m'étais vraiment lancée ici sans vraiment réfléchir. Fouillant dans mes souvenir, je cherchais quelques brides de mon enfance représentant le chalet. Mon grand-père avait toujours vécu humblement. La seule chose qu'il avait construite en plus pour son confort, c'était un toilette intérieur et une serre pour planter ce qu'il voulait à n'importe quelle saison. Serre que je ne voyais pas d'où j'étais. Il y avait tellement d'arbre... c'était sûrement caché. Mais avec le temps qu'il s'était écoulé et avant qu'il ne parte pour aller dans un home, il devait bien avoir fait quelques travaux en plus. Surtout s'il avait prévu de me remettre sa ferme. Tout cela n'était que pure logique... non ?

\- "Ah, s'exclama Lewis, j'ai failli oublier. Si vous avez quelque chose à vendre, mettez-le dans ce coffre. Je viendrais le chercher pendant la nuit."

\- "Pendant la nuit !?"

\- "Oui, enfin vers neuf-heures. Je fais toujours une petite balade nocturne avant d'aller me coucher. Alors j'en profiterai pour passer. Je vous mettrai l'argent dans votre boîte aux lettres. Bon, eh bien... Bonne chance."

Robin me salua à son tour et s'en alla en compagnie de Lewis. Bordel à cul, c'était... ultra bizarre ! Pour pas dire glauque ! Un papy vient toutes les nuits à ma ferme, du fric plein les poches, et il décide du prix de mes produits ? Il regarde par la fenêtre pour veiller que je dorme bien aussi !? Une fois qu'ils étaient hors de vue, je me décidais finalement à entrer. Au moins, la porte ne grinça pas quand je l'ouvris ! Je tombais sur une grande pièce qui n'avait nullement changé depuis ma dernière visite. Walter n'avait pas fait plus de travaux pour ma petite personne. En même temps, venant de ce vieux bougon, je n'aurais pas pu m'attendre à plus. Cela fit au moins étirer un vrai sourire sur mes lèvres. Autant il y avait quelques secondes, j'étais incapable de me remémorer la pièce, mais maintenant que je l'avais sous les yeux... bordel, il aurait au moins pu changer le papier peint ! Il avait perdu sa couleur et criait littéralement au secoure ! Peut-être que j'aurais du prendre quelques meubles de mon ancien appartement finalement. Je me retrouvais qu'avec une table accompagnée d'une seule chaise, un vieux poste de télévision et le lit de Walter pour qui je n'échangerais rien au monde ! C'était peut-être une antiquité, c'était de loin le plus confortable de tous ! C'était peut-être à force d'avoir des hommes fortement bâtis qui formaient le matelas d'une telle manière pour combler une personne de mon gabarit. Se coucher là, c'était donné son âme au Diable et ne plus jamais se relever ! D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment faisait mes aïeuls pour ne jamais y rester une fois l'aurore arrivée... un mystère que j'allais devoir percer.

Je notais qu'il y avait un dossier épais sur la table, je m'y approchais lentement, anxieuse de savoir ce qui m'était réservée... Walter était un homme droit, pas le genre à avoir des dettes ou des comptes à rendre, mais on était jamais à l'abri des tracas de la vie. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant que c'était un guide écrit de sa main. Il avait mis un petit mot sur le carnet avec un dessin de petit bonhomme qui me tirait la langue. Il n'avait pas rénover son chalet, mais il avait offert beaucoup mieux ! Ses connaissances ! J'avais lâché mon bagage au milieu du chemin pour me ruer dessus. Priant qu'il ait mis quelques passage sur le déblaiement de terrain... ne sait-on jamais !

Une heure que je potassais et ensuite ? Je tombais de sommeil... et je mourrais de faim. Seul hic, il n'y avait pas de cuisine. Juste un vieux réchaud et un placard avec des conserves en réserve. Ma chance légendaire fit que toutes étaient périmées. Je soupirais en cognant ma tête contre le meuble et pris une grosse goulée d'air avant de me décider à sortir. Direction Le Stardrop Saloon, manger et en même temps, rencontrer quelques gens. J'avais pu étudier un minimum le village, grand-père ayant laissé une carte avec deux, trois indications gribouillées. Du coup, je connaissais le chemin. En théorie. Mes bottes enfilées, je filais dehors en visionnant chaque centimètre parcouru. Comme ça, si je me sentais perdue, je n'avais qu'à utiliser ma mémoire pour me certifier que j'étais sur la bonne voie et croiser les doigts pour que ce soit vraiment le cas.

En à peine dix minutes j'étais en ville et étant encore à l'orée du bois, j'apercevais déjà le restaurant... j'avais oublié que je n'étais plus que dans une grande ville labyrinthique. Si j'arrivais vraiment à me perdre ici, plus personne ne pourrait rien pour moi. M'approchant du restaurant fait de pierre, j'observais les bâtiments alentour. Une clinique collée au magasin de « Pierre », deux, trois maisons entourant la place en pavée, un parc à... chien ? Je n'en étais pas sur, l'animal n'étant pas dehors. Je ne voyais que deux yeux rouges me fixant et poussant un grognement canin. Je m'en éloignais continuant mon observation de nuit. Un peu plus haut, il y avait une caravane, suivit d'un pont. Mais je ne voyais pas où cela menait et je n'avais pas un assez souvenir de la carte de mon grand-père. Bref, j'aurais tout le temps d'explorer le reste de la ville demain ! Avec la bonne odeur qui s'échappait du saloon, c'était criminel de perdre plus de temps à entrer ! Pourtant, je me stoppai net devant la porte. Merde, j'espérais franchement que ça allait bien se passer... est-ce que j'allais passer inaperçu ? Devais-je faire le tour des tables pour me présenter ? Puis si je ne le faisais pas, est-ce qu'il allait me foutre sur un bûcher ?

Si je n'avais pas eu autant faim, j'aurais probablement rebrousser chemin. Un énième grondement de mon ventre me fit prendre mon courage à deux mains et je poussais cette fichue porte en bois grinçante.

Des rires et de la musique me firent dire que je m'inquiétais encore une fois pour rien. A peine avais-je fais deux pas que le barman me salua avec un grand sourire, comme si j'étais grandement attendue.

\- "A la nouvelle fermière ! Entre, entre, m'invita-t-il, je t'offre ton premier repas en guise de bienvenue !"

Bah bordel, lui, ça allait être mon meilleur pote ! Je me détendis un poil en voyant les quatre personnes présentent me saluer de loin en me souriant. Je notai qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui n'avait pas réagit, un homme près de la cheminée qui sirotait sa bière. Il avait un regard sombre et surtout... surtout... il portait une jaquette en sale état de la maison Joja. Y avait quand même pas un magasin Joja dans cette ville paumée!? Je serrai les dents et me forçais à écarter cette pensée pour le moment. D'abord, on mange et ensuite, on avisera ! Le barman me servit un plat d'aubergine au parmesan et nous en profitâmes pour nous présenter. Gus qui s'appelait, un gars passionné par la cuisine et qui était un bon vivant, il me présenta d'ailleurs sa seule serveuse qui arrivait à notre hauteur. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bleus coupé court et des yeux d'un brun tournant parfois au rouge suivant la lumière. Elle était très élégante avec sa robe rouge qui épousait ses formes et elle avait quelque chose de... mystique. Ou c'était moi qui divaguait parce que je n'avais pas encore toucher mon plat.

\- "Enchanté Frédérique, je suis Emilie. J'étais déjà au courant de ta venue dans notre ville, mon amie Sandy m'avait avertie par lettre. En tout cas, je sens que tu vas te plaire ici !"

\- "Oh. Eh ben... merci ? Par contre, je ne connais pas de Sandy."

Elle se contenta de sourire avant de filer pour servir l'homme à la jaquette Joja. Jolie, mais bizarre, je note. Gus me demanda de ne pas trop faire attention à elle, étant parfois sur une autre planète. Puis il me laissa déguster mon repas, vacant à ses occupations. Ce n'était qu'une fois rassasiée et mon assiette vide que je me décidais de faire le tour du bar pour me présenter. En sautant accidentellement Pam... la conductrice du bus. Elle était bien lancée avec ces quatre verres vident devant elle et je ne voulais pas me faire enguirlander encore maintenant pour quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait. Par contre, il y avait une jolie rouquine assise seule à une table. Je m'en approchais pour me présenter et cette charmante créature m'offrit un verre de cidre pour ma bienvenue. Quelle générosité ! J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Leah et qu'elle avait aussi quitté la ville pour se concentrer sur ses sculpture en bois. Une artiste donc qui... était très portée sur la salade et la nature. Qui n'aime pas la pizza... mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'aimerait pas la divine pizza ! J'avoue, ça m'avait refroidie... mais j'avais omis de faire tout commentaire, vu qu'elle s'était proposée pour me présenter aux autres personnes dans le bar. Je fus donc la connaissance de Clint le forgeron, Will le pêcheur qui m'invita à le voir à la plage demain pour une... surprise ? Ainsi que le médecin de la ville, Harvey. D'ailleurs, à peine m'étais-je présentée à lui qu'il me posait déjà trente mille questions sur ma santé. Il en était sincèrement inquiet et je devais avouer que c'était adorable ! Jamais je me serais attendue à penser ça d'un doc'. C'était donc mon deuxième choc de la soirée ! Ça commençait bien ! Puis Leah se stoppa en jetant un regard à monsieur Joja.

\- "Je ne m'entend pas très bien avec ce type, alors... ne m'en veut pas si je ne viens pas avec toi. Il s'appelle Shane et c'est un alcoolique de première... enfin, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand chose de cet homme."

\- "C'est gentil de prévenir. En tout cas, c'était cool de ta part de faire le tour avec moi, merci pour tout !"

J'eus même droit à une bise de sa part, puis elle rentra tranquillement chez elle. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer la pizza, c'était quand même une chouette fille ! Je finis par me tourner vers le fameux Shane et me posais sur le siège à côté de lui. Il ne m'adressa qu'un sale regard noir en restant muré dans son silence. Ok, j'étais vraiment pas la bienvenue MAIS, je refusais de déjà abandonner face à un fan de cette marque de chiasse !

\- "Salut, je suis la nouvelle fermière, Fréd-"

\- "T'as pas autre chose à faire, grogna-t-il, j'ai pas envie de te causer."

Ah ouais, niveau politesse, ça se pose là... je me ressaisie de ma moue dubitative et demande à ce qu'on nous serve deux bières. Là, c'était lui qui se tapait une moue sur sa face ! A-HA ! La surprise stratégique est en place ! Du coup, c'était soit y passait pour un gros con en la buvant s'en rien dire, soit ça le forçait à être un minimum poli ! C'était non sans fierté que je saisissais ma chope et en bu quelques gorgées. Je sentais son regard sur moi et je commençais à me demander si ça se voyait que j'étais pompette. Il ne me connaissait pas ma manière d'être habituelle, mais cette soirée avait été bien arrosée du début jusqu'à la fin ! Entre la première bière, les trois verres de cidre avec Leah et maintenant mon retour à la bière... je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire autant en ville. Ou alors, c'était dans des soirées où la conversation n'était pas de mise et avec des boissons bien plus corsées. A force d'être dans mes pensées, je n'avais presque pas d'entendu un souffle du côté de Shane. Un souffle ressemblant beaucoup à un merci, presque inaudible. J'avais souris bêtement en reposant ma bière et me décidais à pivoter vers lui.

\- "Alors comme ça... tu bosses pour Joja Corporation ?"

\- "JojaMart... je ne suis pas un bureaucrate."

Un nouveau silence. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il détaille un peu plus son activité, voir même sa position face à son entreprise. Mais rien, que dalle ! Il s'était juste ravisé sur sa bière, les sourcils froncés et l'esprit ailleurs.

\- "Pis quoi, repris-je maladroitement, t'en a pas marre de travailler pour des trous duc pareils?"

Pas de réponse, mais il s'était tourné vers moi avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- "Tu vaux sûrement mieux que ça. Ces gens de Joja, c'est des branquignoles de première !"

Alors que j'allais reprendre ma bière, Shane posa sa main sur mon verre pour m'y empêcher.

\- "Je crois que t'en as assez bu pour ce soir. Rentre chez toi, la fermière. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses d'eux."

S'en me laisser de répondre, il s'était levé avec ma chope et avait changé de coin pour boire tranquille. Il avait sûrement raison, mais... mais je n'avais aucune envie de laisser tomber cette affaire ! Surtout que monsieur Grincheux m'avait aligné plus de deux phrases ! Pas très aimables, mais quand même ! Puis à voir le bar et les derniers clients, personne ne nous portait de l'attention... si ça se trouve, j'avais pas bu tant que ça ! Je me levais de mon siège et sentait le sol vacillé sous mon poids. Je me rattrapais rapidement au tabouret pour reprendre mon équilibre et gênée, jetait des coups d'oeil pour m'assurer que personne n'avait vu ma maladresse. J'avais des doutes, mais je crois que Shane riait de moi... fort heureusement, c'était bien le seul. Il était grand temps de rentrer avant que je finisse vraiment par me couvrir de honte. Quant à Grincheux, il ne perdrait rien pour attendre...

Ce n'était qu'une fois dans mon lit douillet et les yeux fermés que je me rendis compte d'une chose. Pourquoi avais-je soudainement autant d'acharnement sur cet homme ? Sur le moment, ma seule envie avait été de savoir pourquoi il travaillait pour Joja... après tout, à la campagne, il y avait bien assez job vacant ! Alors pourquoi se casser le cul dans un magasin ne proposant que des produits mauvais pour la santé et à la politique discutable ?

Allez... c'était sûrement l'alcool qui m'embrouillait la cervelle. J'étais crevé et il était grand temps de dormir ! Demain, j'allais attaqué le déboisement devant la maison et commencer à planter quelques graines. Grand-père en avait encore en stock. Maintenant, c'était à savoir si des graines pouvait périmer... ça allait être une folle expérience. Tout en bâillant, je fermais les yeux en prenant une position confortable. Le silence régnait, il n'y avait qu'une légère brise qui osait se faire entendre et qui parfois faisait grincer mes volets. Il me semblait aussi entendre une chouette hululer au loin et... et c'était tout. Pas de sirène d'ambulance, d'éclat de rire soudain ou encore de musique agressive, juste une bulle paisible qui m'entourait de toute part. Je me sentais glisser peu à peu dans le sommeil, Morphée décidant enfin de m'accueillir dans ses bras.

Mais s'il reste chez Joja... c'est qu'il a besoin d'aide, il n'a pas d'échappatoire. Moi, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a sorti de là... alors lui, qui va lui tendre la main ?

C'était les yeux grands ouverts que je compris que cette nuit ne sera pas ma nuit. Malgré le lit, malgré la douceur nocturne... j'allais bien la chier demain ! Me retournant dans mon lit, j'observais mon chez moi plongé dans l'obscurité. Il fallait d'abord que je me stabilise de mon côté avant de penser à donner de l'aide à d'autre. Surtout que cet aide, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il en veuille. Tout comme moi par le passé... persuader que je m'en sortirais dans cette jungle de béton avec ce poste promettant Mont et merveilles.


	3. Chapter 3 Prendre la clef des champs

**Stardew Valley**

**Chap. 3 La clef des champs**

Une année avait passée depuis mon arrivée à la ferme. Je n'allais pas mentir, ça avait été dur. Très dur. Mais mes efforts avaient fini par payer et je réussissais à maintenir un salaire convenable grâce à mes cultures et à la pêche. J'avais pu prendre mes repères au file des saisons, ainsi que de me rassurer si ce que je faisais était juste ou non. J'avais commencé à améliorer ma maison avant l'hivers, ainsi qu'à bâtir un poulailler. Histoire que j'aie une cuisine du feu de Dieu, une vraie étanchéité et un lit double pour un maximum de confort! Après ces investissements, mes poches étaient vides et avec l'hivers, ça avait été compliqué de remonter la pente. Si je ne voulais pas me contenter de manger le peu de réserve que j'avais… ma solution d'aller à la mine s'imposait. Ma pioche à la main, j'étais entrée tout feu tout flamme pour casser de la caillasse! Mais je me fis vite arrêter par un type nommé Marlon. Un homme étrange d'un certain âge au corps meurtri par des combats passés. Je l'avais aperçu durant certaines festivités au village, mais il n'était pas très loquace, en plus de toujours rester dans son coin. Moi qui me croyait asocial, j'avais un maître en la matière avant moi! Il s'était approché de moi en me demandant si j'avais vraiment pris le temps d'écouter les villageois sur ce lieu encore inconnu. J'avais pincé mes lèvres, me rappelant bien les vieilles sornettes que j'avais entendue sur les mines. Mais rien que je prenais pour acquis. Je n'étais plus une enfant effrayée par la première parcelle d'ombre, cachant des monstres burlesque aux grandes dents.

_\- "Beaucoup sont descendus dans les mines et n'en sont jamais revenus… es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir y aller?"_

Sa voix avait été sévère et son regard encore plus inquisiteur en attendant ma réponse. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et finit par le pointé de ma pioche.

_\- "J'irai et j'y reviendrai! Alors ôtez-vous de mon chemin et laissez-moi faire mon travail."_

J'ignorais si j'avais su être convaincante, mais je crus remarquer un certain relâchement dans ses épaules. J'appréciais que quelqu'un surveille l'entrée de la grotte pour éviter que n'importe qui n'y pénètre, mais… bon. D'accord, il se pouvait bien que j'étais aussi ce n'importe qui! Pour être sincère, je n'allais pas choper de la caillasse par pur plaisir, c'était juste le moyen le plus sûr pour moi de renflouer les caisses. Surtout que j'attendais avec impatience le printemps pour acheter des poules! Bref, je défiais mon propre corps et mes capacités pour sortir de la rubrique "n'importe qui" et devenir… une vraie aventurière! Je sortis de mon flot de pensées quand je vis Marlon sortir quelque chose de sous sa cape. Une épée. Il s'approcha en ne faisant cas de ma pioche et me tendit la lame.

_\- "Prend ça et tâche de garder tes deux yeux… je t'assure qu'un cache-oeil, ce n'est pas toujours agréable."_

Ébranlée par cette excès de générosité, je me contentais de saisir l'épée et de ranger ma pioche dans mon dos. J'avais à peine prononcé merci qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de moi à grande foulée. Je regardais mon nouvel outil et le testai en fendant l'air. Ok, c'était une vieille épée, un peu rouillée avec une lame un peu édentée, mais elle m'inspirait le respect. Je me demandais si elle avait appartenu à Marlon à ses débuts et s'il me l'avait léguée pour me donner chance. Ou je me faisais des idées et c'était une simple épée abandonnée ayant juste subi les dégâts du temps. Un peu comme ma ferme avant que je n'arrive. Sans plus perdre de temps, je descendais ma première échelle et affrontais mes premiers monstres. Des sortes de gélatines verte qui sautaient ça et là… j'étais bien contente d'avoir une véritable arme pour le coup, parce qu'avec ma pioche, ça aurait une véritable galère! Plus que maintenant en tout cas. A force d'acharnement, je finis par sécuriser les étages et à récupérer tranquillement les gemmes et les pierres trouvées. Je ne sortis de ce trou que tardivement dans l'après-midi, crevée. La nuit tombait rapidement et le thermomètre avait sacrément chuté depuis les derniers rayons du soleil. Je me traînait péniblement en direction de ma ferme et finit par rencontrer Sebastian, le fils de Robin. Je rougis légèrement en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué. Même si mon souhait était de me rapprocher de lui, je n'étais pas vraiment sous mon meilleur jour pour lui parler. Mes habits étaient terreux et troués quant à ma tête… eh bien je ne savais même pas ce que ça donnait. Mais le tout ne devait pas être très flatteur!

Je l'avais rencontré alors que je venais d'acheter de nouveaux meubles chez Robin. La tête dans les nuages, Sebastian m'avait à peine effleuré du regard et semblait très froid. A peine s'était-il présenté, sous la contrainte de sa mère, qu'il avait filé dans sa chambre. Robin m'expliqua qu'il était de nature timide, mais qu'avec un peu de patience, il devenait moins farouche et beaucoup plus gentil. Je l'avais pris au mot, essayant dès que je le pouvais à converser un peu avec lui. J'avais appris qu'il fumait en cachette de ses parents, qu'il adorait le jeu de rôle Donjon&Dragon et qu'il était programmeur. J'avais d'ailleurs pu jouer avec lui et Sam, une première expérience intense qui m'avait beaucoup plus! J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir me rejoindre à leur trio, mais c'était compliqué quand comme moi, on avait d'autres responsabilités. Puis bon, je crois qu'Abigail n'y était pas trop favorable. Pourtant, je m'entendais bien avec elle aussi… on avait de nombreux points communs, les jeux vidéos, l'étrange, l'esthétique gothique et la musique.

_\- "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? On dirait que tu es tombée dans un bain de charbon, me demanda Sebastian."  
\- "Ah! Je… je sors de la mine, hahaha..."  
\- "Tu as besoin d'aide? Je veux dire… ton sac a l'air bien lourd."  
\- "C'est gentil, Seb, mais ça devrait aller. J'ai trouvé pas mal de cristaux et j'ai peut-être eu les yeux plus gros que mon sac… haha… je ferais mieux de me taire."_

Il lâcha un rire franc et écrasa sa cigarette avant de se rapprocher de moi et de saisir mon sac. Je crus qu'il allait s'écrouler en le saisissant, mais il rectifia le tire avec un sourire forcé en le balançant sur son dos.

\- "_Sacré chasse, tu as porté ça durant tout ton périple? Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi rouge, dit-il étonné."_

Rouge!? Ouais, l'effort avait bon dos et me sauvait la mise pour le coup. C'était surtout de le voir si près de moi et sa main frôlant mon épaule qui m'avait fait rougir… sans parler de ce doux frisson qui m'avait rafraîchit d'un seul coup. Le silence s'était installé entre nous et c'était à ce moment que je comprenais qu'il me raccompagnait jusque chez moi. Gentleman… je l'observais du coin de l'oeil, furtivement, de peur qu'il ne l'aperçoive. La lueur de la lune reflétait sur ses cheveux et l'englobait comme une aura, renforçant son côté mystère. Beau, c'était bien le mot pour le définir.

_\- "D'ailleurs, demandai-je avec un moment d'hésitation dans la voix, y a une pierre qui te plaît en particulier?"  
__\- "Mmh. j'aime beaucoup les obsidiennes et les larmes gelées, mais ce sont tes trouvailles, alors ne…"_

Je ne lui laissais pas finir sa phrase que je fouillais déjà dans mon sac en évitant d'y mettre plus de poid. Je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres et ce malgré l'obscurité, il me sembla apercevoir quelques rougeurs teindrent ces joues. Enfin… je devais rêver. Ou c'était l'effort de porter mon sac?

_\- "Alors pour l'obsidienne, je repasserais, j'en ai pas encore trouvée, répondis-je enthousiasme, par contre, des larmes gelées, j'en ai deux! Alors je peux bien m'en séparer d'une."_  
_\- "Tu n'es pas obli…"_

Encore une fois, je le coupais dans sa phrase en lui enfilant la pierre dans la poche de son sweat.

_\- "Trop tard! Elle est à toi maintenant! Tu la mérites, après tout… tu me rends bien service en ce moment. Une bonne ponctuation à ma soirée."  
\- "Merci, j'apprécie vraiment."_

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi expressif que moi, mais il semblait vraiment ravi. Nous passions le reste du chemin à nouveau dans le silence, mais cette fois, sans nervosité dans l'air. C'était agréable, paisible. Arrivés devant ma ferme, il finit par me rendre mon sac et nous nous saluâmes brièvement avant de nous séparer. Je le regardais rebrousser chemin, me demandant si cela se reproduirait à nouveau. Prochainement serait le mieux. Je prévoyais déjà de retourner à la mine demain, juste dans l'idée de repasser du temps avec Sebastian par la suite. La fatigue s'emparant de moi, je me dépêchais de me délester de mes trésors et me traîner à l'intérieur pour engloutir un reste de pizza. Inutile de dire qu'après une bonne douche, je m'étais endormie comme de rien et ce avec de doux rêves sur cette fameuse journée qui allait suivre. Cruellement utopique.

Le lendemain, j'avais vite oublié de retourner au fond du trou… des courbatures dont je pensais être dispensée, me parcouraient de toutes parts. Je m'étais rendue au village vers midi, histoire de m'offrir un bon repas et ensuite, d'y faire quelques courses. Les réserves s'épuisaient vites quand on s'essayait à la cuisine. Je n'avais jamais été un fin cordon-bleu, mais je commençais enfin à me débrouiller! Je faisais des tacos au poisson comme personne et des pizzas du feu de Dieu! Ouais, tant que c'était calorique en faite, je m'en sortais. Mes pauvres légumes finissaient souvent trop cuits ou brûlés. C'était pas faute d'y mettre du mien! Heureusement qu'il y avait le Stardrop Saloon, Gus était un excellent cuisinier. J'avais hésité à lui demander des conseils, mais j'avais appris à mes dépends qu'une fois lancé, impossible de l'arrêter. Il était tellement passionné que c'était impossible de stopper ces explications aussi précises qu'infinnissables. Au menu, aubergine au parmesan, parfait! Voilà qui réchauffait bien après mon chemin dans la neige et ce vent glacial. C'était sans surprise que je retrouvais Shane, toujours près de la cheminée avec une bière à la main. Il fixait sa chope comme si cette dernière allait lui donner réponse à tout et c'était peut-être le cas quand il y buvait dedans. Une réponse aussi simple que bête, suffisante pour rester travailler chez Joja Inc.

Je fus couper dans mon file de pensées quand le trio d'ami arriva dans la salle, les inséparables comme certains les appelaient; Abigail, Sam et Sebastian. Ils saluèrent gaiement Gus et moi avant de prendre place à leur propre table. Bon, faut croire que j'étais pas prête de faire partie de la bande… je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette et avalais amèrement en me rendant compte que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me faire de vrais amis depuis mon arrivée. Enfin, je croyais l'avoir fait avec les inséparables, mais il fallait croire que je m'étais bien trompée. Gus sembla remarquer mon air et me tapota l'épaule avant d'aller servir le groupe. Même Sebastian ne m'avait pas adressé un regard. Je crois que c'était ça qui finissait par crever mon humeur. Cet homme soufflait le chaud comme le froid, impossible de cerner où en était notre relation. Hier pourtant, il m'avait être proche. Pas au point de me faire une déclaration, bien sûr, mais très amical. Après tout, il m'avait accompagné en portant mon sac et avec un froid de canard! Même moi, je ne le ferais pas à n'importe qui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne semblais même pas exister pour lui. Je finis mon repas avec peine et alors que je déposais l'argent sur la table, le patron déposa une bière devant moi avant d'encaisser.

_\- "Heu… je n'ai pas…, commençais-je en bredouillant."  
\- "Pose pas d'question, ma grande, ça a été offert. Courage, Freddy et j'espère que ça va pas te dégoûter d'revenir ici."_

Je souris faiblement et quand je voulu lui demander qui avait eu l'âme généreuse, Gus s'était éloigné avec un étrange sourire. Perplexe, je le regardais s'éloigner avant d'attraper la anse de cette bière et la rapprocher de moi. Ok, si j'étais pas trop crétine, ça pouvait soit être lui ou Shane. Or quand je lançais un regard à ce dernier, il n'avait pas bougé de sa contemplation. Le seul changement était le niveau de sa chope.

Bordel, ça pouvait en tout cas pas être Shane. Je levai mon verre et en bu de longues gorgées en fixant un point flou dans le fond du bar. Les lumières des bornes d'arcade formaient un joli feu d'artifice sur le mur du fond et sur la table de billard, c'était joli… c'était peut-être pour ça que les inséparables adoraient ce coin. Je soupirais longuement et finis ma bière d'un coup. Il fallait que je me redresse, me laisser aller juste pour ça, c'était ridicule. J'étais sûrement parano ou… trop anxieuse socialement pour comprendre les choses. Pis merde, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, au final? Je n'avais pas besoin de rejoindre un groupe pour me sentir exister. Et si c'était Sebastian qui m'avait offert cette bière? Après tout, je ne l'avais pas du tout regarder depuis son entrée dans le saloon. Il aurait très bien pu faire un signe à Gus. Non? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il m'aurait plus offert un café si déjà. Me levant, j'évitais tout contacte visuel avec qui que ce soit en m'habillant et en me rapprochant de la sortie. Dans l'idée de juste saluer Gus, j'avais pivoté la tête de son côté et aperçu Shane qui me fixait. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable à ce moment-là et dès que nos regards se croisèrent, le brun de ces yeux retournait à sa boisson. Je restais un instant la bouche ouverte, saluant en découper Gus avant de sortir précipitamment.

C'était Shane? Mes joues avaient rougies et j'étais incapable de dire si c'était à cause de ma découverte ou si c'était le froid giflant mon visage. Je restais un instant sur le haut des marches avant d'aller faire mes achats, restant bloquée dans mes plus confuses pensées.

Dans ces cas là, quand mon esprit dérivait, je revoyais le visage d'Eva. Étonnamment, le souvenir que j'en gardais me souriait. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle depuis notre séparation et j'imaginais que c'était bien normal. Il fallait avouer que c'était paradoxal, tisser un lien d'une puissance phénoménal, se voir tous les jours, partagez d'innombrables expériences, parlez d'un avenir commun et, du jour au lendemain, silence radio. Plus un mot, à l'écrit comme à l'oral, effacez l'existence de l'autre en à peine douze heures et surtout, ne jamais regarder derrière soit. J'entrais dans le magasin de Pierre et y fis bonne figure avec un sourire factice. Par chance, il conversait déjà avec quelqu'un, Léah. Robin m'avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et pour cause, elles aimaient toutes deux travaillés le bois. Bonus en plus, elles étaient toutes deux rousses! On pouvait croire qu'elle était de la même famille, mais leurs traits de visage étaient trop différents l'une de l'autre pour approuver cette hypothèse. Discrètement, je me glissais entre les rayons et me pressaient de remplir mon panier. Ma nervosité me gagna au moment d'arriver à la caisse, Léah toujours là et se tournant vers moi avec un sourire angélique. 

Ok, c'était peut-être mes hormones qui faisaient que je trouvais attirant beaucoup de monde dans ce village. Aussi petit soit-il. A ma décharge, je n'y pouvais rien et j'étais déjà bien contente que mon humeur du moment ne change pas ça. Cela m'aidait à chasser mon ex de mon esprit et j'allais pas me mentir… c'était agréable pour les yeux. La rousse avait de jolies courbes, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste le parfait équilibre. Elle peignait toujours ses longs cheveux en tresse, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage au teint laiteux, elle avait aussi un petit nez retroussé et des tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un charme fou. Vraiment une chouette fille!

_\- "Salut Fredéric, salua-t-elle, prends garde à ne pas attraper froid, ça va être un hivers tenace cette année. J'espère que tu fais le plein de vitamines."  
__\- "Une damoiselle qui s'inquiète pour moi? Que demander de plus, rigolais-je, j'ai ce qu'il me faut et toi? Tu t'en sors dans ta demeure?"_

L'oscar de la meilleure actrice cachant son humeur à chier est décerné à… Frédéric, la fermière! Un peu plus et je m'applaudirais moi-même. J'en profitais aussi pour saluer Pierre convenablement et échanger quelques banalités tant dit qu'il comptabilisait mes achats.

_\- "Eh bien justement, repris Léah, je suis en pénurie de chou frisé et Pierre n'en a plus en stock. Tu pourrais me dépanner? Je t'inviterais! Tu verras, je fais un super sauté et j'ai du bon cidre en réserve."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à cette invitation. On m'invitait à manger? Avec autant… de joie? Je me repris rapidement avant que mon silence soit pris comme un refus. Ou juste avant que je ne réfléchisse trop et refuse poliment à cause de mon anxiété social. J'avais justement besoin de ce genre de moment. Besoin de passer du temps avec quelqu'un, de rire et de me sentir bien. Appréciée. Je m'étais peut-être trop concentrée sur les Inséparables pour remarquer que d'autres citoyens voulaient apprendre à me connaître.

_\- "Avec plaisir! Malheureusement, elle ne sera pas fraîche de la veille, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est de qualité, répondis-je avec fierté."  
__\- "Je te crois sur parole! Est-ce que tu serais disponible ce soir?"_

Je rêvais ou elle pressait les choses? Mon cerveau était en surchauffe, ayant perdu l'habitude de prendre des décisions pareilles aussi soudainement. A part un tête-à-tête avec la jolie rousse qu'elle était mon programme du soir? Me morfondre sur ma solitude devant ma télévision? Faire le pot de fleur au Stardrop Saloon? Me coucher en espérant que Morphée me cueille sans tarder?

_\- "Oui, je vais de ce pas la décongelée, dans ce cas. Je viens à dix-neuf heures?"  
\- "Nickel, peut-être que je t'apprendrais ma recette si je suis d'humeur."_

Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire et je sentis mon coeur fondre devant tant de bonté et d'innocence. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps que je me réjouissais de faire une activité avec une tierce personne. Je rentrais donc avec mon sac de course, veillant bien à me saisir de mon plus beau chou frisé et commençais déjà à me triturer la tête sur quoi porter. Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous galant? Ou juste un petit souper totalement platonique? Déjà que mon armoire n'était pas très fournie, je devais tâcher de ne pas paraître idiote. Je soupirais longuement en me remémorant comment je faisais avant, en ville. Eva m'aidait toujours à choisir la bonne tenue. Bon, en faite, c'était plus qu'aider, elle choisissait tout elle-même. C'était plus simple… elle disait que c'était mon côté garçon, à ne jamais porter intérêt à mon style. Surtout pour un rencard. Au moins, j'étais sûr de toujours lui plaire en la laissant organiser ma penderie. Même si je n'approuvais pas toujours les tenues choisies. J'avais toujours en travers de la gorge la chemise rose pâle à pois avec sa jupe blanche plaquant mes fesses et ses saleté de talons qui m'avait haché menu les pieds. Peut-être bien que j'avais l'air "distinguée", mais mon niveau d'aise était à zéro. Que Eva parade ou non à côté de moi, ça n'avait absolument rien changé. Je préférais les couleurs sombres et les pantalons… ce qui était robe et jupe, c'était réservé pour le privé. Pour elle, pas pour assister à un vernissage avec du monde en veux-tu en voilà! Horrible! Honteux! Insérez un autre adjectif négatif commençant par H! HARG. J'ai triché pour le dernier, mais je n'avais aucun regret. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie féminine ou juste jolie. Pas que je me rabaissais! Je pouvais me voir classe, cool ou juste… classique, mais jamais avec un terme mettant ma beauté en avant. Je n'avais ni la morphologie, ni le charisme pour ça, j'étais juste un garçon manqué. C'était tout du moins comme ça que je le voyais, comparant mon reflet à ce que voulait notre société. Je me ressaisis et sortis un simple jeans et une chemise noir, jouant la carte de la sobriété. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle m'invitait chez elle à manger que c'était un rencard. Il fallait que je m'ancre ça en tête!

Si les nouveaux Casanova de notre ère c'était des fermiers, ça se saurait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prendre la clef des champs_

**Chapitre 4**

_\- "Pile à l'heure ! Entre, entre, ne fait pas trop attention au désordre, je ne sais plus où ranger mes outils, haha !"_

J'étais restée bouche bée devant Léah qui me tenait toujours la porte. Elle portait un jeans moulant chacune de ses formes, ainsi qu'une chemise en flanelle verte, bien ouverte sur sa poitrine. Ne m'y attendant pas, je dû lutter pour ne pas fixer cette peau nue intensément. Après m'avoir m'y une baffe mentale, mes jambes réussissaient à me faire entrer dans la chaumière de mon hôte. C'était une seule et même pièce avec juste une petite porte dans le fond qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Évidemment, elle avait de magnifiques meubles en bois, on osait à peine si appuyer, il y avait aussi beaucoup de toiles rangées de toute part et quelques sculptures en bois mises dans un coin. Toujours difficile d'organiser son rangement avec si peu de place! Sans tarder, la rousse m'installa à sa grande table et me délesta du chou frisé. Après un verre de cidre servi à chacune, elle remit son tablier pour cuisiner le chou et le reste de ses ingrédients. C'était tout en dégustant mon verre que la jeune femme m'expliqua sa recette avec enthousiasme en soulignant que c'était un de ces plats préférés.

_\- "Comme ça, si tu veux la tester", _dit-elle_, "tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi comme cobaye."  
\- "Tu n'as peur de te faire empoisonner ? Je me demande si c'est du courage ou de l'inconscience"_, riai-je.  
_\- "Je décide de croire en toi, alors ne triche pas."_

Pour accompagner ses dires, Léah se tourna pour me tirer la langue et me faire un clin d'œil. Je peinais encore à croire que je me trouvais là, assise sur cette chaise, à admirer les gestes gracieux de la jeune femme. Elle finit par servir les plats et se saisit de son verre pour trinquer avec moi. Il me tardait de goûter son sauté et à peine avais-je vidé mon verre, j'enfournais ma première fourchetée. Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir recréer sa recette pour avoir la même saveur! Bonus, ça me changeait des plats gras que je m'étais enfilée ces derniers jours. Je félicitais mon hôte, puis notre conversation dévia sur divers sujets. J'appris que nous avions vécu dans la même ville, mais dans des quartiers opposés et qu'elle vivait aussi avec son petit ami. Un homme qui voulait une vie de famille, se poser et mener une carrière sûre. Donc prêt à forcer Léah a abandonné sa passion et la restreindre à être une femme au foyer. Pas tout le monde était fait pour ce travail au combien important, mais ingrat. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, n'ayant pas pensé au fait d'avoir des enfants, mais j'imaginais à quel point ça devait être dur de devenir une maman et gérer tout un foyer. L'angoisse! J'étais bien, moi, dans ma ferme, à faire mon job de fermier. Si un légume ne poussait finalement pas ou qu'une poule ne pondait pas d'oeuf, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Par contre avec un enfant… les responsabilités étaient tout autre et là, y aurait vraiment une question de vie ou de mort. D'accord, peut-être que je dramatisais un peu, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri de catastrophe. Cela devait être pareil pour la rousse vu qu'elle en était arrivée à quitter son compagnon et même, fuir la ville. D'où son arrivée dans la vallée de Stardew Valley, attirée par le travail effectué par Robin et de cette charmante ville nous renouant avec la nature. En fin de compte, nous avions beaucoup de points communs sur notre vécu.

_\- "D'ailleurs"_, commença à dire Léah, _"depuis ton arrivée, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un?"_

Je ravalais ma salive, ne pouvant voir autrement cette question comme un piège. Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé répondre dans ce genre de situation, hein!?

_\- "Peut-être bien, mais ça ne va que dans un sens."_

Mon interlocutrice se mit à sourire et ne semblait plus me lâcher du regard.

_\- "Mais ce n'est sûrement qu'un coup de coeur passagé"_, ajoutai-je.  
_\- "C'est un peu compliqué, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit que dans un sens."_

_\- "H-hein!?"_

Je lâchais un rire nerveux que je me hâtais de taire pour ne pas trop faire ressentir mon malaise. Bordel, j'avais dit sincèrement ce que je ressentais sans donner de nom et maintenant, je craignais qu'elle ne l'aie pris comme une déclaration. Ne sachant que dire de plus, je me contentais de vider mon cidre dans l'espoir que cela me calme. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas si son intention de m'inviter chez elle était amicale ou charnelle. Bien qu'elle était élégamment vêtue, ses vêtements n'aidaient pas à me fixer sur la chose. Bon, j'imagine que ça aurait été aussi trop facile si le choix se portait entre une combinaison de ski ou une robe moulant et sexy. Je me retenais de soupirer lourdement, n'en pouvant plus de mes propres pensées. Au final, ce qui importait, c'était que je ne lui brise pas le coeur.

_\- "Si tu es patiente, tu pourrais être surprise de ce qui pourrait arriver"_, dit-elle en gloussant.

_\- "Hum… oui… j'imagine. C'est toujours une question de temps et de… eh bien de timing"_, bafouai-je.  
_\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais le secret. Mais tu devrais être plus discrète parce que tu as de la concurrence. A y penser, tu la mis dans une sacrée impasse."  
\- "Il..!?"_

Nous nous fixâmes ce qui me parut une éternité et je vis le doute se semer dans son regard.

_\- "O-oui", reprit-elle, "c'est bien Sebastian que tu aimes bien? Non?"_

Là, tout mon corps se relâcha en un instant et je lâchais ma tête en arrière en soupirant sans me cacher. Léah n'en dit rien et parut même soulagée de me voir agir ainsi.  
_  
\- "Durant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu allais m'apprendre que c'était moi"_, rigola-t-elle sans retenue.

Je rejoignais son rire avant de me calmer face à l'annonce d'avant. Je n'étais pas discrète concernant Sebastian et plus important encore, j'avais de la concurrence? Je devais avouer ne jamais avoir rien remarqué. En une année, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en apprendre assez sur les habitants et la seule amourette que j'avais rapidement capté, c'était entre le maire Lewis et Marnie, une éleveuse très sympathique. Voyant mon temps de réflexion, Léah avait croisé les bras pour se pencher dans ma direction, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, lui donnant des airs félins.

\- "Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention, vu que tu t'entends bien avec elle…"

Abigail. Cela venait maintenant comme une évidence… depuis que je m'étais rapproché de lui, elle s'était montrée plus froide à mon égard et le peu de fois où je la croisais dans la boutique de son père, elle prétextait toujours avoir oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre. Une même excuse pour éviter de dialoguer avec moi, je n'y avais vu que du feu.

\- "Comment tu sais tout ça? Il n'y a que moi qui soit aveugle face à ce qu'il se passe?"

Ma voix était légèrement chevrotante, il faut dire que je sortais de ma zone de confort et qu'il serait très compliqué d'y retourner. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Abi et en même temps, je ne contrôlais pas mes émotions pour ce brun ténébreux. Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'un triangle amoureux!? Dans tous les cas, ça finissait mal et je n'avais ni l'envie de m'en retrouvée lésée que de fendre le coeur d'une personne que je considère comme mon amie. Ok, Abigail ne m'avait jamais confronté de face à ce sujet et peut-être… à bien y réfléchir, elle avait essayé de le faire. Sauf que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et la conversation se détournait sur toute autre chose, malheureusement pour elle. Je crois même que c'était comme ça que j'avais pu l'apprivoiser. La jeune femme était aussi farouche et solitaire que Sebastian, c'était difficile de les approcher quand on était une pive en interaction sociale. Or pour le coup, c'était elle qui venait à moi.

Une fois à la ferme, où mon chien Jack lui avait fait un accueil des plus chaleureux, c'était si difficile de calmer ce dernier qu'on avait joué avec lui à deux. On s'était vraiment bien éclatées à courir autour des plantations et dans les hautes herbes, on avait fait ça une heure durant avant que Jack ne coure une dernière fois s'abreuver. J'avais ensuite offert un rafraîchissement à cette dernière et, elle avait dû… oublier le pourquoi elle était venue. Il faut dire que le moment ne s'y apprêtait plus. Un deuxième essaie quand je m'étais rendu dans les mines. Avant même que je ne puisse m'avancer dans l'ascenseur, la voix de la violacée avait retenti dans l'étage. Je gardais peu de souvenir de ce passage, mais il m'avait semblé que son ton était ferme, une colère sourde se crispant dans la diction de mon nom. Je ne m'y attendais pas et par réflexe, j'avais sorti mon épée, prêt à me défendre. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi grands que des soucoupes face à ma fine lame! Faut dire que j'avais troqué la vieille épée de Marlon par une bien belle trouvaille! A force d'avancer dans les mines, j'avais pu mettre la main sur bien des armes et celle-ci restait ma favorite, une épée de pirate! Sa lame tranche finissant sur une courbe et sa poignée habillée de cuivre était d'une bonne tenue, protégeant la main la tenant. Légère, maniable, il fallait être rapide pour éviter son tranchant! C'était clair que j'avais fière allure et ça avait eu le don de stopper Abigail dans son élan. Elle aussi voulait devenir une aventurière, attirée par ces fonds inexplorés et les mystères s'y cachant. Par la suite? Eh bien, on s'était entraînée à manier l'épée ensemble, enfin, je lui donnais quelques une de mes techniques. Retardant un peu plus, sans le vouloir, cette confrontation entre nous.

Léah haussa les épaules avant d'avaler la fin de son repas. Elle voyait bien mon malaise et se sentait presque coupable de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur la situation. Lentement, elle posa ses couverts et glissa ses mains sur la table afin de joindre les miennes.

_\- "Je comprends que ça te mette mal à l'aise… mais il va falloir crever l'abcès avant que tout ne t'échappe. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Fred, ni toi, ni personne d'ailleurs. Ce sont les aléas du coeur."  
\- "Super… tout ce que j'aime… j'espère juste ne rien faire capoter."_

Un léger silence nous entoura avant que Léah ne détourne la conversation et ne revienne sur une note plus joyeuse. Je réussis à finir mon assiette, malgré que l'appétit n'était plus de mise et je ne m'éternisais pas plus longtemps. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et surtout, de digérer tout ça. Moi qui m'étais tenu loin du drama depuis mon arrivée à Stardew Valley, voilà que tout recommençait à peine rapprocher d'un habitant. Au moins, je ne me sentais plus aussi seule… mon hôte était une formidable amie. Arrivées au pas de sa porte, je fus bien heureuse de constater qu'il avait arrêté de neiger. Noël approchait à grand pas et je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir régler cette histoire avant ce jour de fête.

_\- "Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, ma porte est ouverte", _dit la rousse en ajustant mon écharpe_  
\- "Merci beaucoup, c'était vraiment très bon! Je vais tenter de refaire ton sauté, mais je ne promais rien. D'ailleurs, avant que je ne m'en aille… toi, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un?"_

Alors que nous étions en train de rire à m'imaginer cuisiner quelque chose de sain, la voilà qui s'était tue, laissant quelques rougeurs parsemées ses joues. Léah avait beau donné des conseils de coeur, elle n'avait pas l'air plus avancée que moi! Au moins, on allait pouvoir faire équipe et se soutenir, c'était réconfortant.

\- "_Je ne crois pas que tu lui ai vraiment parlé, mais… j'aime beaucoup Elliott."_

J'allais en rajouter, la taquiner comme elle l'avait si bien fait pour moi, mais cette chipie avait refermé sa porte. Trop facile! Cela eut quand même le don de m'arracher un rire avant de reprendre le chemin de ma ferme. Demain était un grand jour et il allait bien falloir que je pose mes couilles sur la table! Enfin… mes couilles imaginaires. Je devais en avoir pour me rendre chez Abigail et enfin lui laisser l'occasion de me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

**Minute de l'auteur:** Un petit instant pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année! J'espère que tu passeras bien se cape et que l'année 2020 s'ouvrera devant toi pour t'offrir de belles surprises; santé, bonheur et pleins d'heures sur Stardew Valley! \o/  
En attendant, j'espère que cette histoire te plaît toujours et j'annonce officiellement avoir fait mon choix sur le futur mari de Frederic! Enfin. Si mariage, il y a. No spoile! Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et comme tu le devines se portera sur Noël. Ouais, je sais, je suis totalement en retard avec notre temps, mais bon, on dira que je suis toujours dans la marge.


	5. Chapter 5 Prendre la clef des champs

Prendre la clef des champs

**Chap.5**

J'avais bravé l'inconnu, semant les graines de mon avenir en espérant un renouveau, forgé un empire qui me laisserait avec une vie digne de ce nom et sans me donner l'envie de regarder en arrière. Avec tout ça, je me devais d'avoir une meilleure vie, de quoi me donner le sourire et l'envie d'avancer, mais là, j'avais tout sauf envie de sortir le bout de mon nez. Pourtant, je n'avais pas baissé les bras face aux caprices des intempéries, de mon ignorance de la vie à la ferme et encore moins de cette maison loin de m'offrir un confort nécessaire. Tout ça, je pouvais en rire à présent, car j'avais su m'en sortir et j'en avais pour mon argent. Alors, pourquoi un conflit aussi petit soit-il effaçait toutes mes victoires?

Un papier dans la main, mes yeux restaient figés sur le nom écrit dessus, me forçant à le tenir de mes deux mains. Lewis m'avait envoyé une lettre, comme à tous les autres habitants, pour l'événement du mois; la fête de l'Etoile Hivernale. En plus de son message, il était inséré un billet où l'identité d'un habitant était inscrit, LA personne a offrir un présent pour cette grande soirée en ville. J'avais déglutit et me demandais encore si c'était un signe du destin ou une malédiction des of Spades qui se faisait une nouvelle fois entendre. En plus de passer ma première Étoile Hivernale parmi eux… je devais trouver un cadeau pour l'homme qui faisait battre mon coeur à chaque regard. Je retenus un soupire, ma tête basculant en arrière pour fixer le ciel. Depuis ma discussion avec Léah, je n'avais toujours pas rendu visite à Abigail et quant à Sebastian… eh bien, je jouais le même petit jeu que la dame à qui je devais parler. Je l'évitais. Tout ça était bien minable de ma part, mais je me refusais tellement à abolir l'harmonie qui régnait à mon arrivée... juste confronter cette femme… nom de Dieu, je n'étais pas une poule mouillée! Je me plaignais beaucoup, je craignais beaucoup les regards, MAIS, j'étais tout sauf quelqu'un qui laissait une tierce personne diriger ses choix. J'avais un putain de caractère et si les circonstances étaient différentes, je me serais déjà présentée au magasin de Pierre pour mettre les points sur les i.

Le problème, c'était que je me sentais vraiment bien ici. Jouer les pragmatiques ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses.

C'était comme être au abord de la mer, on prend un bain de soleil, un cocktail bien frais à la main, le bruit des vagues pour nous bercer, une très légère brise rafraîchissant l'air et une saloperie de mouche nous tournant autour. Le choix semblait évident, mais on savait tous que ce ne serait plus la même chose… je savais que si je bougeais pour écraser cette bestiole, j'allais quitter cette position si confortable qui quoi que je fasse, je ne la retrouverais plus et je ne profiterais plus autant de cet instant. Alors, on pouvait ignorer la mouche, espérant que son bourdonnement ne finisse pas par totalement nous agacer… ses pattes chatouillant désagréablement notre peau et finissant par se poser sur notre cocktail. Notre Sebastian.

Dépitée, ma pioche dans le dos et mon épée à la ceinture, je pris le chemin des grottes en passant par la ville. Depuis, je m'arrêtais toujours quelques instants devant le domicile de ma rivale, me demandant si aujourd'hui serait le grand jour. C'était toujours la même chose, je regardais le bâtiment avec détermination, remonter à bloc, puis quand je venais à me rapprocher d'un pas de plus… une boule se formait dans mon estomac et ma seule envie était de m'éloigner au plus vite. Cette fois, ce serait pareil, sauf qu'au moment où je m'avançais d'un pas, la porte s'ouvrit et cette boule qui se formait au creux de mon ventre devint bien plus lourde que par le passé. Ma chance légendaire avait encore parlé!

La froideur d'Abigail était telle qu'elle faisait passer la saison hivernale pour du pipi de chat. Elle avait croisé les bras, sans me lâcher du regard et je notai que quelques rougeurs vinrent se former sur son visage.

\- "Le magasin ouvre dans cinq minutes, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer."  
\- "Pas grave, c'est… toi que je voulais voir. Enfin, si tu as le temps, à moins que tu aies rendez-vous? Ou que tu dois impérativement y aller."

Une claque mentale monumentale retentit dans ma tête, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Autant l'honneur de mon interlocutrice que la mienne étaient mises en jeu et le prix, c'était Sebastian. La voyant arqué un sourcil et ne rien répondre, je devinais qu'elle n'allait plus bouger tant que je n'avais pas repris la parole. Un nouveau point commun avec le brun, ils parlaient souvent par le silence. Je ne me laissais pas impressionner, il fallait que je me lance et surtout que je défende mes sentiments.

\- "Je sais que nous aimons le même homme", débutais-je, "la rivalité ne me fait pas peur, mais je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit la guerre. Je t'apprécie, mais je compte bien gagner ma place."

Quelque chose brilla dans son regard, mais cette dernière ne laissa rien paraître. De mon côté, j'avais lâché la bombe et durant une demi-seconde, cette pression dans mon estomac s'était adoucie. Léah serait fière de moi!

\- "Je ne vais pas te le laisser sous prétexte qu'on s'entende… le choix lui appartient, mais ne pense pas avoir tes chances. Surtout si part sur du long terme. Si tu le connais aussi bien que moi, tu sais que tout ce qu'il attend, c'est quitté Pelican ville, alors que toi…"

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais je sentais tout son dédain se fondre sur moi. Nous restions planter là, en chien de faïence, résistant chacune de notre côté pour ne pas tomber dans la gaminerie. De toute manière, déblatérer des paroles qu'on ne pensait pas, ça n'avait jamais réussis à personne. On valait mieux que ça, loin de l'école enfantine.

\- "Gaffe à toi, je vais gagner de l'avance cette année!"

Ou pas. Je n'avais pas pu résister à cette envie, exhibant la lettre du maire avec l'écriteau de Sebastian. J'étais déjà prête à me vanter, car j'avais bien l'ambition de lui offrir un collier d'obsidienne qu'il pourrait porter pour ces parties de jeux de rôle! Je voyais déjà sa tête en déballant son cadeau, ses grands yeux noirs ne voyant que moi et moi seule! Je savais que l'amour ne s'achetait pas avec de l'argent, mais il ne fallait pas se mentir… ça y aidait grandement. Puis bon, j'avais quand même douiller pour trouver cette pierre! Affrontant plus d'un monstre et supplier Client pour qu'il veuille bien en faire un bijou. Oui, parce que Monsieur est un forgeron et que pour lui, les bijoux, ça n'a aucune valeur! Je lui donnais raison pour tout ce qui était du "m'as-tu vu", mais là… on parlait d'un collier restant dans la sobriété et c'était ça qui le rendrait tout aussi resplendissant. Le sourire triomphant, je me rendis tout de même compte que ça n'ébranlait pas un tant soit peu Abigail qui s'était mise à fouiller dans sa poche. Elle en sortit la même lettre et le même… nom. Voilà qui m'avait vite calmé. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne trouverait pas un cadeau aussi bien que le mien.

\- "Ça, ce n'est pas normal", s'étonna-t-elle, "ça veut dire que quelqu'un a été oublié. A moins que tu es trafiqué ta carte!?"  
\- "Hey! Je suis tout sauf une tricheuse!"  
\- "Y a qu'eux pour dire ça."

Un point pour elle. C'était vrai qu'il m'arrivait de tricher, mais uniquement aux jeux de cartes ou pour d'autres activités qui restaient insignifiantes. Par contre, je n'étais pas malhonnête au point de falsifier ce genre de chose! Je m'étais contenté de soupirer d'agacement avant de comparer les deux écritures et constatais qu'il s'agissait de la même plume. Lewis était un homme approchant de la case papy et avec l'âge venait plus facilement les erreurs. Il refusait d'utiliser un ordinateur, tout le courrier que j'avais reçu de sa part avait été écrit à main levée. J'imaginais qu'en écrire pour tous les habitants, gérer le tire-au-sort des cadeaux et mettre à jour la paperasse de la ville, ça ne devait pas être facile, surtout en étant seule. Robin était son bras droit, mais elle ne l'aidait que durant son temps libre et avec l'hiver… la charpentière avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Abigail et moi étions d'accord sur une chose, il fallait qu'on trouve le maire et qu'on rectifie le tire. Restait à savoir qui de nous deux allait garder Sebastian… je ne préférais pas trop y penser pour le moment, suivant ma rivale jusqu'à la demeure du maire.

\- "Bon sang de bon soir! J'ai dressé une liste de chacun de nos habitants et je suis pourtant sûr que tout le monde a été nommé. Avec tout ce qu'il y a organisé… je suis totalement dépassé", se plaignit Lewis à haute voix.

Voilà deux bonnes heures que nous étions là à lui tirer les verres du nez. Ce n'était qu'après lui avoir servi à tour de rôle que nous n'avions rien inventé, ainsi qu'un discours sur la magie de l'Etoile Hivernale qu'il s'était décidé à montrer sa fameuse liste. A moitié. Sur un joli papier de qualité, il avait noté chaque nom des habitants d'une écriture soignée et raffinée. Il avait vite fait de cacher le tirage au sort en pliant la feuille sur elle-même. Abigail avait lâché un puissant râle, tant dit que j'avais retenu un juron, on ne souhaitait passer toute notre journée avec ce vieil homme et encore moins repartir comme si de rien était. Et si ce n'était pas la seule erreur? Que Lewis avait donné à mainte reprise des doublons et que Léah faisait partie des oubliées? On me dira que nous n'étions plus des enfants, mais c'était injuste… quand tout le monde recevait un cadeau, sauf nous, on ne pouvait pas se dire que ce n'est qu'un oubli. Non. On se demandait si on avait fait quelque de mal, si on avait vexé quelqu'un ou pire, être une personne qu'on oubliait facilement. C'était blessant.

\- "Ça suffit! Vous ne devez pas savoir le tirage justement parce que ça gâche une partie de la magie! Je me corrigerais moi-même, en attendant… dois-je vous laisser décider qui de vous deux va garder le jeune Sebastian?"

Sa voix était ferme, avec une note d'amusement. Si je me fiais avec ce que m'avait dit Léah, je n'étais pas discrète par rapport au brun et quant à Abigail, j'imagine qu'ils avaient tellement de points communs qu'on les avait mis ensemble bien avant mon arrivée. Une barrière de plus se dressait entre cet homme et moi. Il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que cette vieille fouine nous servant de maire soit au courant de tout ça. Inutile de dire qu'on s'était vite remise à se foudroyer du regard avec Abi. Aucune de nous deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire et l'animosité nous entourant en devenait lourd. Un silence de mort régnait et ce fut un toussotement forcé de la part du maire qui nous fit arrêter notre jeu de regard. Visiblement, on l'avait mis mal à l'aise et il nous proposa vivement de jouer à shifoumi pour se départager.

En symbiose, nous hochions la tête avant de nous faire totalement face. Notre animosité était toujours présente, mais c'était tassée devant notre concentration. Notre arbitre profita pour ajouter que le tout se jouerait en une manche et surtout, de ne pas être mauvaise perdante. La bonne blague! En tout cas, ce n'était pas moi qui allais goûter à la défaite! Un rictus se forma sur mon visage, tâchant de m'imaginer le visage de Seb en découvrant le collier. Rien que pour voir ça, je devais gagner, obligé. Le visage crispé, la gorge sèche, j'étais prête. Le décompte se mit en route, Lewis comptant distinctement jusqu'à trois et nos mains fusèrent dans l'espace nous séparant. L'heure de vérité était arrivée!

Le crépitement de la neige sous mes pas eut le don de me mettre de bonne humeur, de me relaxer même. Pratique vu que j'allais être confrontée à la foule dans quelques minutes. Jack, mon fidèle compagnon, gambadait autour de moi, heureux comme un fou. Lui aussi, il devait être sous l'emprise des festivités… un sourire triste sur le visage, je tachais de faire une bonne figure dès que mes pieds arrivèrent sur les pavés de la ville dégagés. Lewis avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que la place ne soit pas une patinoire, il avait engagé quelques habitants pour l'aider à tout déblayer et on pouvait dire que c'était réussi. Ainsi, il avait pu élégamment décorer la place. Entre un magnifique sapin, une grande table drapée de rouge où trônait un festin du feu de Dieu, de faux gigantesques paquets cadeaux, sucres d'orge géants, bonhommes de neiges et… le tout se jouait entre les renversantes sculptures de glace de Léah et Robin! Elles discutaient d'ailleurs à côté de leurs travaux respectifs, s'échangeant surement des techniques pour travailler la glace. Je leur fis un signe de la main, les laissant à leurs discussions, tant dit que je me dirigeais vers le buffet, bien décidée à en profiter. Gus s'était donné à fond! Il était d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec la pauvre Emilie qui semblait s'endormir debout à l'entendre. Elle avait fait l'erreur de lui demander comment il avait confectionné les cannes d'orge. Terrible erreur! J'étais bien heureuse que Léah m'ait prévenue de ce que je risquais si j'osais lancer le sujet. Tâchant de rester dans mon coin, je m'étais servis un vin chaud et m'obligeais à ne pas fondre sur les patates douces et cette superbe dinde me criant de la manger.

Une chose était sûre, la nourriture était ma plus grande faiblesse! C'était sûrement sur ça que j'allais me réconforter, alors que depuis mon siège, le spectacle commençait. Abigail n'avait pas besoin de s'habiller de robe scintillante pour attirer les regards, elle avait son style bien à elle et c'était ce qui faisait tout. Même avec un sac à patate sur le dos, elle arriverait à avoir l'air cool. Veste en cuir redoublée, gros pull rouge avec un cerf blanc à son centre, un pantalon noir la mettant en valeur et de bonnes chaussures d'hiver… si on demandait l'avis à Haley, elle dirait certainement que ça n'avait rien de chic, une simple tenue de tous les jours, mais ça, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas cette même fibre esthétique que la violacée. Puis, il y avait ce sourire, il illuminait son visage alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Sebastian, son présent finement emballé entre ses mains.

Putain de papier.

Tout le monde prenait le ciseau et par habitude, j'éclatais tout le monde avec ma pierre! En plus, les ciseaux, ça allait parfaitement bien à cette dernière! Un caractère acéré et tranchante par ses mots… peut-être qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées et que ça l'avait forcé à utiliser cette SALOPERIE DE FEUILLE. J'avais bu mon verre cul sec, enserrant la tasse d'une telle force qu'elle se fissura sur l'un de ses bords. J'avais dit que j'avais de la chance? Non? Parce que cette fameuse fissure… ne manqua pas d'entailler ma lèvre inférieure! Un léger filet de sang eut vite fait de s'écouler le long de mon menton et quelque part, j'en avais rien à cirer. Je restais figée sur ces deux-là, Sebastian lui souriant en retour avant de découvrir ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui offrir. Je sentais cette vision en train de m'achever, alors qu'une présence dans mon dos me poussa à me retourner. Quelle surprise… monsieur le grincheux à la jaquette Joja se dressait avec un paquet sous la main. J'émis quelques secondes à comprendre et ne tiltai qu'au moment où il brandit son cadeau dans ma direction.

\- "Bonne fête à toi, fermière", maugréa-t-il.

Le regard détourné, il attendait patiemment que je m'en saisisse. Après un instant d'hésitation, je le pris et finis par légèrement sourire en le gardant entre mes mains. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu m'offrir et surtout, si cela venait de cette maudite boîte bleue… Il du prédire mes pensées, car ce dernier finit par planter ses yeux dans les miens avec une lueur me défiant de lui poser la question. Je ne le fis pas, déjà parce que ce n'était pas poli et aussi, parce qu'au moins, il avait trouvé quelque chose à m'offrir, même s'il y avait de grands risques pour que cela finisse à la poubelle. C'était un petit paquet, mou qui en l'agitant faisant un léger bruit de grain. Du thé? Des graines?

\- "Merci, Shane, je te souhaite aussi une bonne fête et une belle année…"

Ma voix partait en extinction et nous nous retrouvions dans un silence qui nous coupa du reste du monde. C'était comme si nous partagions ce moment, quelque chose de profond et réparateur qu'aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait briser. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'un lien se formait entre nous, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce que cela signifiait et sans savoir si ce n'était que pour cette nuit. La magie de l'Etoile Hivernale, peut-être? Rien ne dure éternellement après tout et ça ne manqua pas pour ce moment. L'excitation était à son comble et les enfants, Jas et Vincent, si heureux de leurs nouveaux jouets s'étaient mis à courir autour de la table, finissant par bousculer Shane… contre moi. Fort heureusement, à force de travailler dans les champs et d'aller à la mine, j'avais pu retenir cet homme et rectifier ma posture avant que nous tombions sur la table. Je n'osais imaginer si ça n'avait pas été le cas… étalée sur la table, écrasant nourriture et boisson… un spectacle qui n'aurait rien arrangé à mon image face à Sebastian…! J'en rougissais de honte, avant de me rendre compte de ma véritable posture.

Je tenais fermement Shane dans mes bras, nos souffles se mêlant par notre proximité, son odeur omniprésent, je sentais tout son corps contre moi et je remarquais ne pas être la seule à rougir. Les regards étant sur nous, la gêne avait finit par nous dépasser, il se releva prestement et avant même que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il s'était déjà éloigné en reprenant son chant de grognements habituel. Il fallait… que je me concentre sur le positif. Tout allait bien et ça n'avait fait que rire innocemment les autres. Je crois. Je préférais me retourner à nouveau vers le buffet et me resservir un verre pour faire passer cette gêne si handicapante, n'osant adresser le moindre regard à ce qui m'entourait. Ma main légèrement tremblante, je me versais du vin chaud que je bu à nouveau rapidement. Allez… pas de quoi panique… bordel, pourquoi j'étais aussi troublée!? C'EST MOI, FRED LA FERMIERE, JE BUTE DES SQUELETTES, POURFEND DES FANTÔMES ET EMBROCHE DES ABOMINATIONS EN PIERRES, ON SE RÉVEILLE! Je soufflais un grand coup et comme pour achever mon humeur, j'avais décidé de rouvrir mes yeux sur là où se trouvait Abigail et Sebastian. Sûrement en train d'échanger un baisé sous du guis ou je ne sais quelle autre débilité qui aurait l'art de me finir.

Disparus. J'osais quelques regards sur le côté et remarquai que les Inséparables s'étaient reformés, comme si de rien était. Elle ne s'était toujours pas… déclarée? Peut-être qu'elle s'était laissée découragée par le noiraud, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des évènements en communauté, sauf Halloween, bien sûr. Je lorgnais tout de même le visage de ma rivale, notant qu'elle se forçait à sourire et quand elle remarqua mon regard, elle fut interdite. Toute expression s'était enfuie de son visage et s'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle se détourna, se servant de ses cheveux pour se protéger de moi. Quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi? Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres avant de me reculer et de tomber sur Léah qui avait toujours son cadeau sous le bras. Bien, comment pallier à ses propres problèmes? En s'imposant ceux des autres!

Après ma défaite au shifumi contre Abigail, il s'était trouvé que la personne oubliée par le maire était Elliott et bon prince que j'étais, j'avais directement pensé à mon amie. Elle avait eu la même réaction que moi lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre personnelle et on pouvait dire qu'elle était encore plus remontée à bloc! La rousse était tellement heureuse qu'elle m'avait traînée jusqu'au Stardrop pour boire pour fêter ça et bien sûr… parler de qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à Elliott. Ils se parlaient souvent, partageaient même quelques verres les rares fois où il venait au bar et pourtant, rien qu'à l'idée de lui offrir quelque chose, Léah bloquait sec. L'air de rien, je me posais juste à côté d'elle en continuant de regarder l'horizon.

\- "Tu vas te lancer ou tu veux reprendre ton ancien ticket?", lui demandais-je.  
\- "Pas sûr que Willy apprécie une plume pour écrire…", répondit-t-elle, "C'est juste que…"  
\- "Que rien du tout, lance-toi! Il va pas te manger!"  
\- "On a pas tous la manie d'offrir des cadeaux!"  
\- "C'est message subliminal? Tu aimes pas les champis que je te trouve?"  
\- "Mais non… c'est juste… toi, quand tu offres quelque choses, on sait que tu le fais spontanément, c'est amicale. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne que ce cadeau, c'est pas juste pour faire comme tout le monde."  
\- "Oh... dans ce cas, on aurait pu acheter un bouquet de fleurs de chez Pierre?"

Autant, je savais que je rougissais facilement, mais là, Léah me dépassait en tout point! Son visage était devenu tellement rouge que j'aurais pu croire qu'elle venait de mon champ de tomate! J'escalaffais devant sa face et elle eut vite fait de me chasser, trouvant le courage d'aller à la rencontre de l'écrivain. Dans mon coin, je'observais leur échange prêt du sapin et remarquais qu'ils étaient juste au-dessous du gui. Ne rien faire aurait été criminel… j'eus vite fait de former une boule de neige dans ma main et de viser au-dessus de leur tête. Je calmais ma respiration, visualisant la branche de sapin, expirai mon air lentement et d'un bon élan du bras, envoyai le projectile droit sur ma cible. Les deux roux eurent vite finit par lever leur visage et comprirent très vite le pourquoi de cette attaque. Je crus voir le visage de Léah me foudroyer au loin, alors que je piquai un sprint loin d'eux. Autant laisser le doute sur le lanceur de boule de neige! Cela me permis de rejoindre Willy qui me regardait d'un regard amusé. Ce vieux loup de mer était vraiment un chic type, il m'avait quand même appris les rudiments de la pêche et offert ma première canne. Tout comme Marlon, il m'avait pris sous son aile et je devais avouer que pour quelqu'un comme moi, ça m'avait beaucoup aidé. C'était sans regret que j'avais échangé mon billet avec Léah, bien contente de pouvoir remercier en partie la générosité de mon mentor des eaux.

Après tout ça et m'être encore pris deux verres de vin chaud, il était grand temps que je rentre chez moi. Les familles accompagnées d'enfants étaient déjà rentrées et les autres commencèrent eux aussi à débuter les dernières embrassades. C'était une chouette petite fête, remplie d'émotions pour ma part… je n'avais pas revu les Inséparables et quelque part, j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir pu approcher Sebastian. Cette pensée m'était moins douloureuse que quand j'avais perdu mon ticket face à Abigail, c'était un début! Les mains dans les poches, j'entamais mon retour avec Jack qui avait passé sa soirée à jouer dans le parc du chien d'Alex. Epuisé, mais heureux, il avait encore la force de trotter autour de moi, jouant les éclaireurs pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre n'était sur le chemin. Les slimes étaient trouvables en dehors des grottes et vu la position de ma ferme, il n'était pas impossible d'en trouver la nuit. Puis, je savais qu'il y avait un ours dans le coin, mais vu la saison, c'était peu probable de voir le bout de son nez. Heureusement, Jack pouvait vivement m'avertir de leur présence et pour le reste… eh bien, j'avais toujours ce qu'il fallait sur moi. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé et je ne me faisais pas d'idée sur le fait que ça puisse changer.

A peine m'étais-je fait cette réflexion que j'entendis les grondements de Jack. Pressant mon pas pour le retrouver dans la nuit, je parvenais à peine à illuminer sa silhouette de ma lanterne. Son corps en position d'attaque, aboyant, j'eus vite fait de courir à ses côtés pour voir la menace se dressant sur notre chemin. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi, pulsant dans chacun de mes muscles et mon coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Me rapprochant toujours plus, je discernais peu à peu une silhouette grandissant dans l'ombre, imposante et quelque chose dans l'air manifestant le mal. Glissant ma main sur l'une des poches de mon sac, j'eus vite fait d'attraper ma dague, la tige de cambrioleur. Je l'avais toujours avec moi, bien plus discret que mon sabre, mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela suffise face à la gigantesque masse… fuir vers le village? Cela mettrait tout le monde en danger… personne n'était paré pour une attaque surprise.

\- "Qui que vous soyez, repartez de là où vous venez!", scandais-je.

A la hauteur de Jack, je me préparais aussi à la moindre attaque, dressant ma dague sans montrer la moindre peur. Je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner, au risque de donner trop d'assurance à cette chose et risquer un véritable combat qui me mettrait en mauvaise posture. Aussi, mon chien n'était pas taillé pour le combat et je ne voulais pas le perdre… si seulement j'avais gardé mon épée sur moi… je redressais ma tête face à mon adversaire, effaçant ces idées superflues pour rester concentrée. Seul un rire guttural me répondit et avant d'en dire d'avantage, le temps se mit brutalement à changer. Le vent me fouetta le visage, soulevant les couches de neige brouillant un peu plus ma vision et les flocons s'étaient remis à tomber, violemment. C'était idéal pour le monstre s'il désirait m'attaquer… de mon côté, à part dresser mon bras muni de ma lanterne pour me protéger le visage, je m'étais perché au-dessus de Jack qui continuait à gronder. Notre courage était de la folie et c'était peut-être ça qui allait nous faire perdre la tête.


End file.
